Harmless Delusion
by JynxOfWorld
Summary: Chaor learns just a bit more about how humans behave, including Kaz. Especially when Kaz's sister shows up, just to make sure Kazzy knew not to leave her out of their adventures. There is language, as Lucy, my OC, is partly insane. This was made when I was running on no energy, so enjoy a possibly bad story that grew from a one-shot. Currently revising after a long hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm revising this story, just as I am my other one. I'm trying to get back into writing so the two stories I have may end up being terrible at first. But I don't wanna just leave them on the shelf either, so I'm gonna jump back into this adventure.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Chaotic, or the game itself. The only thing I remotely own is the character Lucy, who is the product of many sleepless nights.**

 **Enjoy the odd story!**

~~This Is A Chapter Start?~~

 **Harmless Delusion**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Meet Ginger Two**

In Underworld City, things were going back to normal and remaining calm after the M'arrillian invasion. Kaz was currently talking with Chaor, apparently discussing the events of the Perithon.

From what Kaz could tell, Chaor was mildly amused that humans had won the race before the all out fight that happened with the rest of the leaders. "I told my sister about the Perithon, she was a bit too sick to join me that day f-"

Yet he stopped when he saw how Chaor was looking at him, with a raised eye-ridge as the voice of Takinom could be heard, just before she landed beside her leader. "There's another like you? Does this mean Perim will be doomed?"

It wasn't often that the female was sarcastic about something, but she was learning that at least with Kaz, seriousness wasn't always required. "That's actually a good question now that I think about it, considering she's worse than me on things like this…"

The young man was soon rambling to himself about how it would actually be somewhat of an adventure, or an outright terror if his sister came to Perim. "I mean, she said she had wanted to see the Underworld, meet H'earring especially and you as well Chaor."

All this time Kaz was talking, a young female was creeping up behind him. She had motioned for the other two to keep quiet about her appearance, to which both creatures had a darker glint of amusement in their eyes, rather curious of what would occur at this point.

"She's eccentric yes, but even she wouldn't be that bad. Then again, she did nearly set the school on fire because she tried to make her own fire dancing tricks aga- GAH!" Before he could finish the thought, he was tackled to the ground from behind, a soft bell following the two bodies to the ground, as well as a deranged giggling.

 _So she came here after all…_

~~This Is A Line Break?~~

H'earring was, for lack of a better word really, stuffing his face with Dractyl scales, as he lead the female to where he knew Kaz was. "You really should come around more often! I didn't know Kazzy had a sister."

The female in question, was smiling as she watched the creature, despite having been a bit weirded out by the scales in her brothers backpack. She was wearing black combat boots with red jeans, while most of her arms were covered in what looked like gauze bandages, and appeared as though she had escaped a brawl, even supporting bruised knuckles and dried blood on her shirt. Her messy red hair was down in odd curls, falling past her waist and partly over her emerald eyes.

The more startling part of her appearance, however, was the bell on her choker. It gave away her location whenever she spoke, but when she was quiet, the bell stayed still. "He doesn't talk about me here? I'm hurt, how dare he not mention me at least once. This will not do, I must punish him for simply forgetting about me while he's been exploring."

Her slightly lower voice gave away her amusement, as she leaned her hand down to ruffle H'earrings hair, chuckling as she stood in front of him. "Thank you for leading me, I think I can manage my way through here."

"Smack him for me, will you? You're welcome here, I don't understand why he didn't think you wouldn't be in the first place." H'earring said as he walked off, still stuffing his face with the scales as the female began sneaking into the room.

Seeing her target of attack, she smirked widely, before noticing the creatures with her target. Inwardly blushing at the fact she found them much more appealing than all the humans she had met, she motioned for them to keep quiet so she could sneak up on her brother.

Carefully moving forward, maneuvering in a way that her bell didn't give away her position, she smiled maniacally as she drew closer to him. And once she was close enough, she pounced on him, giggling as she brought him to the floor.

"Kazzy! How dare you not tell me of this wonderful place before? And you don't even tell your best friend H'earring about me? Do I need to remind you I know exactly how to make you look even more ridiculous than Klay?"

While her tone was one that would at first, seem out of anger, the fact that she was now tickling her brother as she smiled down at him, completely contradicted the threats she was making.

"L-Lucy stop it! I-I didn't w-want you to make trouble! G-Get off, I-I can't breathe!" Kaz was just a mess of laughter, his brown eyes watering behind his glasses as he tried, and failed, to push his sister off of him. Unlike her brother, Lucy was actually strong in the aspect of combat, so it was easy for her to surprise and overpower him like this.

"But this is a perfect punishment, especially since this is clearly a delusion. Mama doesn't know what she's missing~." Lucy pouted as she helped her brother up, deciding to give him mercy before realizing just who was in the room with them.

Upon actually looking at the Underworld leader himself, blue eyes into green eyes, the ginger teenager greeted him with something that made her brother anime-feint onto the ground.

"Well shit! You're a fucking giant there, fuck the dragons of Skyrim, let's use him to instill fear! Kazzy, he actually makes feel like you!" At this, the boy in question would playfully glare at his sister. "Hey! Just because I don't get into fights like you do doesn't make me weak!"

"Didn't you fight an underworlder and win though, with that big...battlegear you called it? Made you control a giant-ass me- OI, THE HELL ARE YA DOING?!" Lucy was suddenly picked up, along with Kaz as Chaor began walking, simply carrying them like sacks of potatoes. "Your sister has spirit, even approaching with blood on her hands."

The booming voice explained as he raised an eye-ridge, having found himself drawn to the sister, just as much as he had slowly been drawn to the brother. "Wait, Lucy did you get into a fight again?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I can't help it if a bitch can't back up her words and backs out like the bitch she is." "So you gave Krystella that black eye?" "Hell yeah I did!" The rumbling coming from Chaor's body told them he was chuckling from their conversation, that he was amused.

"It definitely won't be boring with either of you around in Underworld City." The dragon said as a smirk was heard in his voice, knowing the two humans would likely be the death of him.

They have, after all, helped turn him into a softer creature. He just had moments of nightmare-inducing rage every now and then, but who wouldn't when you had to deal with idiots constantly?

 _Harmless delusion...no, this is a wondrous illusion. I love it here already_. This was Lucy's thought process, as she and her dear brother were carried away by Chaor.

~~This Is A Chapter End?~~

 **I clearly don't know what I'm doing here. I was rewatching one of my childhood cartoons, and I was just reminded of my love for Chaor, seeing him as a big teddy bear with a Tsundere shell. Leave a review and be honest, but not rude. Criticism is accepted, flames are not. Have a nice night! Or morning, whatever time it is people have anymore XD It is now...**

 **4:15 am on 03/04/17**

 **And this is the product of no sleep and/or boredom. Wheeeeee!**


	2. Lucy vs Krystella

**So, I'm still trying to get the hang of actually writing fanfiction. It's hard when you favor certain characters over others, like the case of Peyton. He's a goofball but the way he talks is so awkward to work with for me. With that being said, I will try not to screw this up! Or if I have, whoops.**

 **Disclaimer: I own literally nothing that you can recognize. :D**

 **And away we go!**

~~This Is A Chapter Start?~~

 **Harmless Delusion**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lucy vs Krystella**

Tom and Sarah were watching a match as they waited on their friend Kaz, as Peyton was on a ScanQuest of his own in the Mipedian Desert for another good location. "So any idea what's up with Kaz? He's been a bit more jumpy lately, and not just because he nearly was set on fire with H'Earring at the Lava Pond."

Sarah asked Tom with a raised eyebrow, drinking some of her soda that she had left. "Well, I have an idea of wh- HEY!" Before Tom could finish his sentence or train of thought, he was tackled out of his seat by an overly energetic Lucy, her bell ringing as she laughed. "Pffft, your face gets more and more priceless! I should've went 'Rawr!' to make it better."

Sarah had to blink a few times, to fully understand what she was seeing now. Tom, one of her best friends, was on the floor. With what she could tell was essentially a female Kaz sitting on his spine, except she wasn't as scrawny. "Ah! You're a cute one! Cuter than this fucker right here that's for sure." And this female Kaz was completely insane to boot.

 _She won't have any problems fitting in, that's for sure._ Sarah thought as she smiled at Lucy, standing up and offering her hand in greeting. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sarah. I can see you already know Tom, and I'm going to guess you're related to Kaz." Sarah released a yelp as Lucy not only yanked her down, but also hugged her in greeting.

"You're my first female friend, am I on an acid trip here? I'm Lucy, Kaz's younger twin." The ginger said with a grin before standing up, bringing the two with her as well. "Least you're not a bitch like Krystella is~ she's still furious with me from when I hit her." The bell ringing softly when she spoke, and the laughter that Lucy released after this statement really didn't match her happiness.

Hearing how the wicked witch had a 'battle injury', Tom couldn't help but snicker at this, while Sarah noticed the bloodied knuckles on Lucy's right hand. "So you're the one that did to her? I don't blame you, but why?" The blond asked as she sat back down at the table, followed by a snickering Tom as Kaz came running up to them, slightly out of breath.

"Lucy, you need to stop running off like that." He told his sister as he exhaled in relief, sitting down across from Sarah while Lucy took the seat to his left. "You still haven't told me why you got into a fight with Krystella yet." "In time, in time, Sarah just asked me about this. Do you really wanna know?" Her amusement was clear in her voice at the memory, the small bell accompanying her words.

"Of course we wanna know! I've wanted to hit her for so long, but I'm not the kind to throw fists. I would, however, shoot her with Danian battlegear though." Sarah chuckled at the end of her sentence, nodding at Lucy as the ginger girl laid her arms on the table, resting her chin in her palms. "Well, it started when I was on a walk back home..."

~Two Days Prior~

 _Lucy was in her own world on what she called 'Majestic Strolls', listening to her music as she went on her walk. Reaching the park entrance, she saw Krystella and originally didn't pay her any mind to it. That is, until Krystella had tried tripping her. She did stumble, but she caught herself before she could fall on her face._

 _Moving her headphones down to her neck, she looked at the brunette with a smile. "Krystella! What a pleasant surprise, I didn't know you were into girls like that. Did you want me to fall head over heels for you?" At this, Krystella sneered as she chuckled. "In your dreams, you enjoying your time out of the looney bin?"_

 _Keeping her smile, Lucy shook her head. "I am, I get to see that a patient is having a lovely day. Are you ready to go back to the white walls?" The soft bell accompanying her seemed to irritate Krystella, as the brunette rolled her eyes. "Please, with how you and your loser brother act, it's a miracle you aren't already sedated in a straight jacket."_

 _"Better to be delusional to everyone else, then to be a little bitch to her own family." With that directly pointed remark, Krystella glared at the other. "You better watch it, or will I have to call the sanitarium to put you where you belong? You and your brother would do the world a favor by being locked up. It would be so much more pleasant."_

 _"You're so silly, perhaps they need to give you stronger drugs. Maybe then you would be able to find someone who loves you." Lucy continued to smile at her, only to jump in surprise as Krystella lashed her nails towards her face. "And you need to learn your place, slut." The brunette was getting angry, as she glared at the ginger with a harsh gaze. "You and your whore brother need to go back to your corners, where you belong."_

 _At her dear brother being called a whore, when he was by far more innocent then she was, Lucy threw her right hand, curled into a fist, straight into Krystella's left eye._

" _You bitch!" Krystella cried out as she held her face for a moment, nursing her wounded eye before lashing out her claws once more, managing to reach Lucy's collarbone. She even drew a little blood there from her sharp nails._

" _You can make fun of me all you want, I'm immune to that. But don't you ever call my brother that, or I'll actually break one of your bones. Which would you prefer, a broken arm or broken leg? I can't break your back, that's Klay's job."_

" _Oh bitch, please. You think you can keep him safe from everything, don't you. He's a weakling, just like you were." Krystella sneered at her as moved her hand in, aiming to strike Lucy's face. Only, instead Lucy ducked under her claws, and punched her square in the mouth, busting her lip._

" _Before I lose my temper, I'm going to leave now. My time is better spent doing more productive things, than dealing with a bratty little girl like you." Lucy's tone was oddly serious for once, lacking it's usual joking nature as her soft bell contradicted her mood._

 _Her gaze was cold, almost as cold as the ice that would've been Krystella's heart._

 _Pulling back from the stunned brunette, the ginger then bolted off, seemingly forgetting that she was still bleeding a bit as her bell became harder and harder to hear._

~~Present Day~~

"You actually made her bleed? For a while I didn't think she was capable of bleeding, given how she doesn't have a heart." Tom said offhandedly at the end of the story, completely used to the fact that the female ginger was as strong as he was.

"Of course she's capable of bleeding, she's not as bad as Van Bloot...yet." Sarah said as she chuckled, smiling at Lucy. "What's with the bell? It doesn't quite make sense on you to me." She asked her as finished her drink, curious of the small bell.

"That, is a story for another time. I still need to help Ma make dinner, otherwise Kazzy won't be able to eat anything." The younger twin teased her brother before she stood, taking her leave of the table before she started walking away, moving quick enough that her bell actually made sounds.

"I worry about her sometimes, she's just out there enough to try and visit Mount Pillar for the heck of it." Kaz said with a sigh as he fixed his glasses, knowing full well his sister would end up at the Danian stronghold before he could blink.

"At least it won't get boring around here, she can keep all of us entertained. Or get us all killed." "So basically she'll fit right in?" "Exactly. Though, I'm curious how she'll act when I bring her to Kiru City…"

As Tom and Sarah started conversing again, the adorable humans they were, Kaz couldn't help but worry about just how Perim would react to Lucy. Not everyone would welcome her, expressive terms or loud behavior.

 _As long as she doesn't get into trouble...oh who am I kidding, she'll get into more trouble than I ever did._ Kaz thought with a chuckle as he watched Tom and Sarah's calm discussion turn into a heated debate about the better Earth creature.

~~This Is A Chapter End?~~

 **Just as with the other chapter, this too was edited on...**

 **03/04/17 at 04:25 am**

 **Again, I apologize for how it may come across. I'm quite rusty, and I'm avoiding writing anything with Peyton speaking, though the next chapter will have him meeting Lucy, and perhaps a rather pleasant Mipedian as well. I'm going to try not to play favorites with this, but, I can't make any promises on it v_v**

 **But, farewell for now!**


End file.
